Ghost Raptor
Ghost Raptor is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. As the name implies, it was built by Team Raptor. Ghost Raptor was built off the base of Tripulta Raptor (named '''Preda Raptor '''at the time), and featured a large spinning bar as its weapon. However, unlike most spinning bars, this one could adjust its angle and even right the robot. The arm the bar was mounted on also had small forks and could be used as a lifting weapon. After its first match against Complete Control, where its blade broke in half, it used the actuating arm as its main weapon. The main feature of the robot, however, was its shock-absorbing frame. Due to the way it was built, all shock would be dispersed before it damaged any internal components. Ghost Raptor was also going to be equipped with tracking software, so it could hunt down opposing robots. However, the team ran out of time to implement it on Ghost Raptor, so it was never seen. Ghost Raptor did insanely well despite losing its main weapon, reaching the semi-finals. During the first season of the reboot, it was well-known for adapting its lifting arm to fight its opponents- using a keep-away stick dubbed the "De-Icer" against Icewave, and small prongs designed to break tracks against Bite Force. Robot History ABC Season 1 Ghost Raptor's first ever match in BattleBots was against Complete Control. Before the match began, Complete Control's box was inadvertently set on fire and had to be put out. For the fight, Complete Control held a gift-wrapped box, which unbeknownst to both Team Raptor and the BattleBots staff contained a net. As soon as Ghost Raptor broke through the box, the net inside ensnared its spinning bar. The producers halted the match for several hours to decide whether or not this was a legal move, since the rules disallowed some entanglements but didn't specifically rule out nets. Eventually, a rematch was called. In the rematch, Complete Control drove quickly towards Ghost Raptor but hit a seam in the BattleBox floor, causing it to jolt and stop, damaging its drive train. Ghost Raptor took advantage of this and maneuvered Complete Control towards the wall, where it struck Complete Control with its spinning bar. However, the bar snapped in half, rendering it useless. The battle became largely a pushing match. Complete Control managed to briefly grab and lift Ghost Raptor at one point and seemed to regain some mobility but not enough to make use of the grapple. Ghost Raptor also managed to shove and slightly lift Complete Control at the very end of the match. Ghost Raptor won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.7 seed Warrior Clan. In the beginning, Ghost Raptor moved to the other side of the BattleBox and nearly flipped one of Warrior Clan's minibots, which happened to be unable to move. After this, the other minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor, but it was able to escape. Ghost Raptor got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and tried to flip it, but it slipped off. Ghost Raptor drove onto the minibot again and pushed it against the arena wall. After Warrior Clan took a small hit from the pulverizer, the minibot got underneath Ghost Raptor once again and Warrior Clan pushed it into the arena wall. Ghost Raptor managed to escape about five seconds later and retaliated by doing the same to Warrior Clan. Ghost Raptor then got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and tried to flip it, but it still could not get a purchase on Warrior Clan. Warrior Clan got underneath the front of Ghost Raptor and tried to push it toward the arena wall, but it broke down and started smoking. After this, Ghost Raptor got underneath the multibot that never moved and slammed it against the base of the screws. Ghost Raptor got underneath the left side of Warrior Clan and nearly flipped it against the corner of the BattleBox. Warrior Clan continued smoking and it was now being counted out with only a few seconds left. Ghost Raptor won by KO at 3:00 the longest knockout in Battlebots history and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.2 seed Icewave. To prepare for its battle against Icewave, Team Raptor added an arm atop Ghost Raptor to keep Icewave's dangerous blade at bay, which they named the "De-Icer". Once the match started, the arm proved successful in keeping Icewave away. Ghost Raptor began pushing Icewave toward the wall, but was hit by Icewave's weapon. Due to the angle of Ghost Raptor's front armor, Icewave was inverted and left stuck on its back. With no means of self-righting, Icewave was counted out of the fight and Ghost Raptor won by KO at 46 seconds in what was perhaps the biggest upset of the season. It advanced to the semifinals, where it faced the No.3 seed Bite Force. For the semifinals, Ghost Raptor was modified once again, this time with a small attachment to its forks which was designed to get in between Bite Force's tracks and rip them off. In the fight, Ghost Raptor struggled from the beginning, as Bite Force had more mobility and could outmaneuver it. Bite Force pushed Ghost Raptor under a pulverizer, and then one of the arena spikes gave Ghost Raptor a peircing blow in the rear end which made a hole. Bite Force started throwing Ghost Raptor around the arena, which caused one of Ghost Raptor's wheels to stop turning. Eventually, Bite Force maneuvered Ghost Raptor onto the screws, where it could not recover and was counted out. Bite Force won by KO at 1:44 and Ghost Raptor was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 2 Ghost Raptor's first match in Season 2 was a rematch with Terry Ewert's Son of Whyachi. Before this match, Son of Whyachi swapped out its wedge front for the mini wedge spikes. In this match, both robots approached before the initial hit from Son of Whyachi stopped Ghost Raptor's weapon. Ghost Raptor continued to approach but Son of Whyachi scores a big hit, sending both robots flying but not dealing much damage. After another big hit from Son of Whyachi, Ghost Raptor finally gets its weapon back up but one of its two front wedge skirts is jammed backward, leaving its blade unable to spin. Ghost Raptor starts having drive problems as its right side drive chain is twisted. Son of Whyachi's minibot gets underneath Ghost Raptor, leaving Ghost Raptor unable to move and allowing Son of Whyachi to strike again. The first of Son of Whyachi's hits does little but the second sends Ghost Raptor flying and leaves it immobile. Ghost Raptor is counted out, leaving Son of Whyachi to win by KO. However, Ghost Raptor was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for reaching the semi-finals in Season 1. Despite its semifinal status from Season 1, it was given the No.18 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the No.15 seed Razorback. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Ghost raptor lifter.png|Ghost Raptor with a lifter instead of its previously destroyed spinning bar. GhostRaptor DeIcer.jpg|Ghost Raptor with the "De-Icer" attachment. Ghost Raptor prongs.png|Ghost Raptor with the prongs it had against Bite Force. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If you left your heart in San Francisco, it probably because it was ripped out by the foulest bot in the Bay. Give it up for GHOST RAPTOR!" "It doesn't get medieval on you. It gets prehistoric. Prepare to be ancient history. It's GHOST RAPTOR!" "Some ghosts float through walls. This one slams you right into them. Here's GHOST RAPTOR!" "If there's something strange in your neighborhood. Who ya gonna call? GHOST RAPTOR!" "Its spinning tool makes you look like a fossil fool. Here to arma-get-it-on, it’s GHOST RAPTOR!" Trivia * Ghost Raptor had a different configuration for each of its fights. * Ghost Raptor is the only bot not seeded in the Top 4 that reached the Top 4. * Despite it being named after a dinosaur, its skull logo was that of a saber-tooth tiger and not of a dinosaur. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Wild Card Winners